¡Sorpresa, Ryoma!
by Selene-Moonlight
Summary: —No sé, para mí fue una sorpresa – Dijo Sakuno, sonriendo para sus adentros.  Ryoma hizo una mueca de sonrisa, pero ella no podía verlo. —Créeme que para mí lo fue más. One-Shot RyoSaku


**¡Hola!**

**Vaya, estoy nerviosa, esta es la primera vez que escribo sobre esta pareja y esta serie, pero es que sinceramente me he enamorado del Príncipe Del Tenis (literalmente) y simplemente el RyoSaku me fascina, no tengo palabras para decir cuando me ha gustado esta pareja, los adoro.**

**Y bueno, aunque estoy trabajando en un fic largo, no pude resistirme a publicar un One-Shot.**

**Les aviso que esta es mi primera vez en esta serie, así que perdón si hay algo como Ooc, aún no la manejo del todo bien, pero que conste que he hecho el intento xD**

**Disclaimer: Estos personajes pertenecen a Konomi Takeshi y no a mí, yo sólo soy dueña de la historia. **

**-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Sakuno cayó sentada sobre el cómodo sofá de la sala de su departamento. Estaba consternada, no sabía como iba a decírselo.

—¿Cómo lo hago? – Se preguntó.

Miró hacia su costado, sobre la mesa, ahí había al menos tres pruebas de embarazo de marcas distintas y todas le habían dado el mismo resultado; estaba embarazada.

Sin embargo el problema no era estar embarazada, ya no era una niña, tenía veintidós años y tenía un trabajo estable, el problema en todo esto era el padre de su hijo; ¡Ryoma Echizen!

No sabía como decírselo a Ryoma, como es que él lo iba a tomar, si acaso se enfadaría o le agradaría la noticia, pero sinceramente se inclinaba más por la primera opción. Lo conocía demasiado bien y sabía que no estaba en los planes de su novio convertirse en padre, al menos no por el momento.

Ryoma era un tenista profesional y gozaba de gran popularidad, había ganado incontables torneos internacionales desde que estaba en el instituto y contaba con una buena fortuna, ganada a punta de todos sus esfuerzos en la cancha. Ella estaba más que segura que no le agradaría la noticia.

Sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a llorar.

Estaba muy feliz porque iba a tener un hijo del hombre que siempre había amado desde que tenía doce años, porque con él había vivido los momentos más importantes de su vida. Pero también estaba triste porque temía que Ryoma la dejara por descuidada, porque se suponía que debía haberse tomado una pastilla después de esa magnifica noche en que no se pudieron resistir a pesar de no tener ninguna protección.

Aún podía sentir las manos de Ryoma recorriendo todo su cuerpo con ese quemante calor sofocándola. Sus besos húmedos por toda su piel y la fuerza de sus envestidas, mientras ella le repetía una y otra vez cuanto lo amaba y él sólo gruñía su nombre con deleite.

Ahora que lo pensaba, Ryoma nunca le había dicho que la amaba. Que la quería sí, tal vez que la deseaba, o que lo volvía loco, pero jamás le había oído articular aquellas dos palabras "_Te amo"._

Por un momento se sintió vacía, como si de pronto se hubiera dado cuenta de que estaba viviendo una ilusión y que acababa de arruinarlo todo y las lágrimas volvieron a rodar por sus mejillas.

Cuando Ryoma le pidió que fuera su novia lo había hecho de una forma muy particular, normalmente un chico le pregunta a la chica si esta quiere ser su novia, pero Ryoma lo hizo de una forma diferente.

—_Ryuzaki – Le llamó, haciendo que los pasos de la joven de largas trenzas y ojos cobrizos se detuvieran._

—_Dime, Ryoma-kun – Habló con una sonrisa dulce, aunque el chico frente a ella ni siquiera se inmutaba, seguía igual de serio que siempre._

—_Sé que me amas – Soltó como si no fuera nada del otro mundo, sin embargo la chica se sonrojó tanto que creyó que perfectamente podría competir con la luz roja del semáforo._

—_¿Q-qué dices Ryoma-kun?_

_Estaba más que claro que ser romántico no estaba dentro de los planes de Echizen, él no era alguien de palabras dulces y sonrisas encantadoras, si quería que esta chica fuera suya, lo haría a su manera y sin rodeos._

_Se acercó a Sakuno y sin más, depositó un pequeño beso en sus labios, pensó que tal vez eso sería mejor que las palabras, después de todo un hecho vale más-_

—_Desde hoy eres mi novia – Dijo con su sonrisa arrogante. Aunque aquello sonó como una orden, a Sakuno no le importó, porque era la novia de Ryoma, de su amado Ryoma._

Escondió su rostro entre sus rodillas, pensando en que todo lo que había pasado hasta ahora con Ryoma había sido un hermoso sueño, pero no podía durar para siempre y presentía que este día todo terminaría, tal vez él se cansaría de alguien tan torpe como ella.

Y entonces pensó en la primera vez que Ryoma la deseó.

—_R-Ryoma-kun… - Susurró avergonzada, sintiendo las manos de su novio recorrer con cuidado su cuerpo. Ya llevaba dos años estando juntos, desde el tercer año de instituto, pero esta era la primera vez que se besaban estando en la cama. Su relación había sido muy sana, aunque todos pensaran que ellos hacían este tipo de cosas frecuentemente, eso no era para nada cierto._

_Ryoma besaba el cuello de Sakuno con devoción, acariciándola como si fuera una obra de arte y por un momento recordó a esa loca entrenadora del Jyosei Shonan, que llamaba a sus jugadores "obras de arte". Pero Sakuno era tan frágil, sentía que en cualquier momento ella podría romperse, por eso la trataba con aquella delicadeza que ni siquiera sabía que tenía._

—_Ryoma-kun… te amo… - En ese momento Sakuno se vio silenciada por los labios de su amado. Sintió como él comenzaba a desabotonar su blusa y no se negó para nada a ello, estaba dispuesta a ser de él._

_El chico se separó y la miró directo a los ojos, con esa mirada dorada que lo caracterizaba y que hacía estremecer a Sakuno._

—_Sakuno… te deseo… - Le confesó, para luego volver a besarla._

_Esa noche fue la primera vez que hicieron el amor._

Pero aún después de todo eso Sakuno no sabía que pensar, porque aquel ser que estaba creciendo dentro de ella le indicaba que todo a partir de ahora cambiaría y tal vez no fuera bueno. Sin embargo ya no pudo siquiera pensarlo un momento más, puesto que la puerta se abrió de improvisto, dejando ver la figura de un apuesto hombre alto, de cabello entre negro y verdoso y ojos ámbares; era Ryoma.

—R-Ryoma-kun… - Articuló la chica sorprendida, ya que no lo esperaba de regreso sino hasta mañana. Él estaba participando en un torneo muy importante fuera de la ciudad y se suponía que la final sería mañana por la mañana —. ¿Sucedió algo?

—Me he fracturado – Respondió sin darle mucha importancia, aunque por dentro se sentía molesto y decepcionado, ya que había tenido que ceder su lugar y regresar antes de tiempo por una estúpida lección en su muñeca.

—¿Pero estás bien? ¿Te duele? – Por un momento Sakuno se olvidó de todo y se levantó preocupada, notando que la mano izquierda de su novio estaba vendada —. ¿No podrás jugar en mucho tiempo? – Preguntó, sabiendo que eso era lo que realmente importaba a Ryoma.

—Serán unas tres semanas – Dijo algo fastidiado, pero de pronto, al mirar el rostro de Sakuno, se dio cuenta de algo que no le gustó para nada; su novia había estado llorando —. ¿Qué te pasó a ti?

—¿Eh?

—Estabas llorando – Le indicó Ryoma, secándole una lágrima con su dedo —. Dime que pasó ¿Alguien te hizo algo? – Exigió saber en tono demandante, cosa que hizo que Sakuno recordara todo de golpe, por lo que sintió como se atragantaba y se adentró en el departamento, con el rostro pálido, puesto que no estaba preparada para contarle a Ryoma la verdad —. ¿Sakuno? – Interrogó arqueando una ceja —. ¿Qué te pasa?

—E-es que yo… - Pero antes de poder hablar, sintió como si fuera a devolver todo lo que había desayunado y se fue corriendo al baño, dejando a un sorprendido Ryoma parado al lado de la puerta.

Cuando iba a entrar al baño para preguntarle que pasaba, se dio cuenta de que ella estaba vomitando. Pensó que algo le había caído mal y decidió que le preguntaría en cuanto saliera. Siempre había sido muy despreocupado, por eso ni miró lo que estaba sobre la mesa, simplemente pasó de largo, de no haber sido porque al meterse una mano al bolsillo de la chaqueta algo se le cayó y al recogerlo miró de reojo las pruebas de embarazo, quedándose asombrado.

Después de lavarse los dientes Sakuno se secó con una toalla y salió del baño a encarar a Ryoma. Estaba pálida y mareada, además de que tenía mucho miedo de la reacción de su novio, pero lo que no esperaba al salir era que él estuviera viendo aquellas pruebas con una expresión de asombro total, que nunca había visto en él.

¡Pero que tonta era en dejarlas a la vista!

—Ryo… Ryoma-kun…

—¿Estás embarazada? – Interrogó directamente, pero por respuesta sólo vio a Sakuno bajar la mirada, con gruesas lágrimas amenazando con salir de sus ojos —. Contéstame Sakuno – Exigió en un tono un poco fuerte.

—Y-yo… lo siento… Ryoma-kun lo siento mucho – Se disculpó la chica comenzando a llorar, mientras se llevaba una mano a su vientre y lo acariciaba —. Yo sé que tú no planeabas tener hijos… y yo soy una tonta y siempre arruino las cosas, si te quieres ir no te voy a detener…

—¿Cuánto tienes? – Preguntó Ryoma sin mencionar nada de lo que ella acababa de decirle.

—D-dos meses.

La miró por varios minutos en completo silencio, en los cuales Sakuno sintió que iba a morir, que en cualquier momento lo vería tomar sus cosas y marchase para no regresar jamás, pero se equivocó, porque lo que sintió fueron los fuertes brazos de Ryoma alrededor de su cintura.

—No seas tonta, yo no voy a dejarte – Aseguró con ese tono tan determinante, pero a la vez sonando algo más cálido, ella creyó que nunca lo había oído antes hablarle así —. Sakuno… - Se separó un poco de ella, para mirarla a los ojos —. Gracias por darme un hijo… - Le susurró, antes de besar los labios de su novia, la cual cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por el cálido momento, rodeando a Ryoma por el cuello. Sentía que su corazón latía con más fuerza de la acostumbrada, estaba demasiado feliz con lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Ryoma-kun… ¿Tú me amas? – Preguntó de pronto, justo cuando se separaron. Él la miró interrogante por un momento, hasta que se dio cuenta de algo; nunca se lo había dicho. Era cierto que se lo demostraba cada vez que la hacía suya, pero a veces las palabras no estaban demás y comprendía que Sakuno se sentía insegura. Pero no sabía como decirlo, él nunca había dicho eso a nadie.

—¿Acaso crees que si no lo hiciera estaría tan feliz de saber que tendremos un hijo? – Respondió con una evasiva, pero al verle bajar la mirada supo que tenía que ser mucho más claro. La tomó del mentón e hizo que lo viera directo a los ojos, y aunque estaba avergonzado terminó por confesarlo —. Te amo, Sakuno.

Ella sonrió y lo abrazó.

—Y yo a ti Ryoma-kun.

—¿Cuándo pensabas contarme que estabas embarazada? – Preguntó él, correspondiendo al dulce gesto de su novia, la cual escondió el rostro en su pecho.

—No sé, para mí fue una sorpresa – Dijo Sakuno, sonriendo para sus adentros.

Ryoma hizo una mueca de sonrisa, pero ella no podía verlo.

—Créeme que para mí lo fue más.

Fin.

**-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Bueno, espero que este pequeño One-Shot haya sido de su agrado, muy pronto estaré por aquí con un fanfic largo, por ahora me despido.**

**¡Besos!**


End file.
